


Harvey & Scottie - Winners and Losers

by cmfvids



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmfvids/pseuds/cmfvids
Summary: A continuation of the scene during season 1 episode 7, where they’re working on the hotel merger.
Relationships: Dana "Scottie" Scott & Harvey Specter, Dana "Scottie" Scott/Harvey Specter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Harvey & Scottie - Winners and Losers

A/N: This is just smut! I love these two, and I had way too much fun with this, ahaha :) By the way, I am open to requests for certain shows, scenes, ships, etc., so if y'all have any ideas for me to write, just drop em in the comments!

Harvey entered the hotel lobby. “Daniel”, he said, shaking the hand of the man his client was meeting with. “Paperwork looks good. Despite the fact that you two decided to go lawyer commando.” He sat down on one of the white couches. “Devil’s always in the details.” He was mainly looking out for his client, but he also really hated it to get screwed over.

“Harvey, I know impulse purchases don’t exist in your word, but the timing was right.” Vega, his client, said, his thick British accent audible as he spoke. He was right about that. Harvey was very distrustful. Impulse purchases never ended well. “And as for the details..” Daniel continued. “I’d like to leave that to my man Scott.”

“Does he always like to be late?” Harvey said. He didn’t like latecomers. It was a sign of unprofessionality. 

“She.” Daniel corrected him. “She just got off a plane from London.”

London. That was what made him realize who he was meeting with. A woman named Scott. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the clicking of heels, seeing a brunette walk down the stairs. She was wearing sunglasses, a black dress and black high heels. Harvey hadn’t seen her in a very long time, but he would recognize her anywhere. Dana Scott.

Scottie had been looking forward to this moment for days. She would see Harvey again. She enjoyed their slight rivalry, it made cases more interesting. Other than that, she missed him. Although she would never admit that. She took off her sunglasses. “Meet Miss Dana Scott.” Her client Daniel said. “Hi. Thank you.” Scottie said with a sympathetic smile, but her smile immediately turned into a smirk when she made eye contact with Harvey.

“Scottie.” 

“Harvey.”

“Oh, you two know each other?” One of the guys said, but Scottie was too focused on Harvey to realize which of the two men was actually speaking. Images of their last encounter were already filling her head. “We went to Harvard Law together.” Those were times. Those were amazing times. They were great.. friends, and she couldn’t wait to finally get him alone. “Harvey was fifth in the class, and I was..” She started, taking this opportunity to brag a little. “Oh I forget, what was it?” 

“Married to the library?” Scottie didn’t react to his cocky comment. “That’s right. Number one.” She said instead, smiling proudly. “Number one at studying.” Harvey reacted, which got him an angry glare from Scottie. 

“Okay. This way.” Vega said to get rid of some of the tension and pointed towards the elevator. 

The four of them started walking. “Tell me, Scottie. What’s my success rate against you in the real world, where we practice real law?” He said. He knew that this rivalry and bickering would come to an end within five minutes, so he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

“Oh Harvey, there should be no winners or losers in a merger, just a happy new couple.” Scottie replied as she gestured towards the two men beside them. Harvey’s expression didn’t change. “That’s right. 3 and 0.”

Daniel spoke up. “Well. I say we let these two discuss deal points while I try your chef’s famous sea bass.”

“Absolutely.” Vega said and handed Scottie a card to a hotel room. She took it from him with a smile. “Play nice. We like each other. Even if you two don’t.” He said before finally walking away from Harvey and Scottie. 

Scottie and Harvey entered the elevator. Alone at last. “Married to the library?” She said and crossed her arms. “It’s not my fault the library is the best you could do.” He said to her, but she decided not to reply to that and just rolled her eyes. It didn’t mean he won, she just knew when to shut up when she was with Harvey. She had to do her best not to slam him against the wall and take him right there in the elevator. But she was able to compose herself. All in due time.

“Do you have the preliminary proposal?” Harvey asked her after they had arrived in the hotel room.

“No. I just flew in from London completely unprepared.” Scottie said sarcastically as she threw a file onto the table. “Try not to be intimidated, I used some big words.” Harvey said as he did the same. “Overcompensation isn’t that big a word.” She placed a pen on the table. “It isn’t?” He simply said. 

Scottie realized that that was the first time he didn’t react as cocky as before. She was proud of herself. For the first time, he didn’t really know how to react. She could’ve rubbed it in his face, but she decided not to. They had other things to do. 

“I can hardly wait to see the work of a senior partner.” Scottie said playfully as she hung her coat on a chair. Harvey took off his jacket. “I see my promotion popped up on your Harvey Specter Google alert.”

“That’s not all that’s going to pop up.” Scottie smirked, walking over to Harvey. Her body was aching for him, for his touch. she hopped onto his waist, wrapping her legs around his waist. When she finally kissed him, her body went on autopilot. Harvey started walking and Scottie expected him to head straight to the bed, but he didn’t. Her mouth dropped a little when her back hit the wall. He pushed her up against it. 

“I can’t remember the last time we had a bed.” Harvey said, glancing at the bed behind them. Scottie chuckled with a slight smirk. “Pretty convenient we’re working on the hotel merger.” He said. He carried her through the room and pushed her up against the wall on the other side of the room. He kept kissing her. Harvey didn’t want to admit it, but he had missed her.

His comment made Scottie think of the last time they had been together like this. “Remember the mining deal?” That time was one of their highlights. It was so public, so dirty. She remembered he kept telling her to be quiet because nobody could hear them, which made it all the more exciting and thrilling. Scottie often noticed that her moods were tied to how much she enjoyed the sex, and sex that secretive and public was one of her biggest turn-ons.

“Shaft 27?” Harvey remembered it like it was yesterday. “How could I forget?” How could he forget. The looks on her face as she tried so desperately not to make any noise, but continued to fail time after time. 

She had lost that time. That was another one of their things. The both of them enjoyed it to make stupid battles out of whatever they did. They didn’t have that many rules beforehand, they didn’t need them. They always knew exactly who won. 

Scottie hopped off his waist and started undoing his tie as she walked backwards towards the bed. “Listen. About the due-diligence…” Harvey started, but Scottie interrupted him. There was one rule. “Ah ah Harvey.” She started, and Harvey noticed that she was already out of breath. Hearing her breathe like that did things to him, things that one could surely see because of the large bulge that was forming in his pants. “You know the rules.” She kicked off her shoes and finally fell backwards onto the bed. “No case negotiations ‘till we’re done.” Scottie said as he climbed on top of her, moving his arms underneath her body. He had taken his shirt off and placed it on the bed beside her. 

“I think that might be a while.”

“Hmmhmm.”

He started kissing her again, but she was impatient. Scottie wanted him naked. Harvey was still the best she’d ever had, and her fiancé wasn’t exactly getting the job done for her. She knew that what she was doing technically counted as cheating, and Harvey would kill her if he ever found out. But he was special to her. She didn’t really care. She wanted this. And if Scottie wanted something, she would do whatever it took to get it. 

She took off his undershirt, running her hands down his bare chest. “You’re eager.” Harvey said as he felt her hands starting to unbutton his pants. 

“Shut up.” She said in a response. He was right. She was eager. And she hated it when he was right. 

Harvey pulled her hands away from his pants. As much as he would love it to fuck her brains out right in that moment, he wasn’t going to give it all right away. He wanted to make it last. He took her dress off. His mouth went dry when he saw what was underneath: nothing. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. Harvey felt his erection grow. 

“You’re naked.”

“You’re gawking.” 

Scottie knew beforehand that she would end up underneath Harvey’s body. She figured, why wear underwear? But not only that, she knew that only the idea that she’d been walking around like all day would drive Harvey crazy. It had worked. She could see how big the bulge in his pants was, and she loved it. 

Harvey started kissing down her chest, making sure to give extra attention to every spot that made her whimper. He knew her body in a way nobody else did. He knew that her nipples were extremely sensitive, and every small lick and suck would send waves of wetness down her core. He knew there was a spot right beneath her belly button that always made her wriggle underneath him. He knew there was a spot on the inside of her thigh that made her hips buck forward for more. And finally, he knew that once he’d finally wrap his lips around her clit, she wouldn’t be able to last very long. 

When he finally started sucking her clit, Scottie lost control over herself. Thus far she had managed to keep herself quiet, because she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of hearing how much she enjoyed this. But she wasn’t able to control that anymore. She tangled her fingers in his hair, her mouth falling open. “Fuck.” She whimpered when two of his fingers entered her. Harvey smirked to himself. The woman beneath him was absolutely dripping. Her walls started to tighten around his fingers. 

“Crap.” Scottie cursed. She was trying to hold it in, but she knew that she was about to cum soon. It would mean he won their first round. He usually did. He was too good with his tongue for her to be able to last very long. She fisted the sheets as she orgasmed, squeezing her eyes shut. The moan that fell from her lips was loud, but Harvey fully realized it wasn’t nearly as loud as her moans would be once she finally felt his cock again. 

Harvey pulled his fingers out and climbed back on top of her. He licked them clean. Scottie was trying to catch her breath, looking up at him. His eyes were a few shades darker. “Don’t say it.” She whispered, but he wasn’t going to listen to that. “I won.”

Scottie glared at him. She couldn’t stand losing. He kissed her and ran his tongue across her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue. She wanted to roll them over and be on top, but he wasn’t going to let her do that. Not this time. Not yet. After this case was over she could take whatever control she wanted, but right now, she was his. 

Harvey undid his pants and kicked them off, dropping them on the floor along with his boxers. “Fuck you Harvey.” Scottie said as a late reply to his previous comment. She was trying to catch her breath. “Fuck me?” He pushed her legs open and entered her, filling her to the hilt without warning. Scottie yelped. “Fuck you seems more accurate.” He whispered as he started thrusting inside her.

She could only glare at him, the pleasure was too much. Harvey was big. He stretched her, and he could feel that. But he was rough with her. And he was allowed to be. She liked it a little rough, and after all they had done together, he knew that. She didn’t need time to adjust, she actually enjoyed it when a little pain was added to the pleasure. It was what she liked. Not soft sex, but rough, steamy fucking. Her mouth fell open. He didn’t even try to be slow at first. He was winning. And she was going to let him. 

Her moans got louder with every thrust he made. She was completely at his mercy. They had arrived at the point where she surrendered herself and let the intense pleasure take over. Harvey used one hand to pin her wrists above her head, and the other one to start rubbing her clit. Her eyes closed. He leaned down and started groaning into her ear. It turned her on even more, if that was even possible. He waited until he felt her walls tighten around his cock before he pulled out. Scottie glared at him. “What the hell are you-“ But she didn’t have time to finish her question, because he rolled her over and entered her again, this time from behind. The new angle almost made her scream. 

“That’s amazing.” Scottie moaned. Harvey felt his cock twitch inside her. She noticed his low groan, and smirked to himself. She suddenly realized that there was one way to change the outcome of this stupid little game they were playing. He loved to hear her talk like that. “Keep going.” There it was, another groan. His pace quickened as he held onto her hips. “Fuck me, Harvey. I’m going to cum, Harvey.” He wasn’t sure if it was the way she continued to moan his name, or the feeling of her walls so incredibly tight around his cock, but he couldn’t hold back anymore and spilled his cum inside her. Scottie grabbed onto the pillow, practically screaming as she finally let go and orgasmed all over his cock.

Harvey grunted as he slowed down his pace and eventually pulled out of her, laying down beside her. Scottie felt their cum drip out of her onto the sheets. She leaned towards him and kissed him. Their lips were salty. 

“Better luck next time.” She said with a contented smile before laying back down to catch her breath. 

She did it. 

She beat him.

For now anyway.


End file.
